During manufacturing of integrated circuits, process variations result in formation of actual devices and features which have some differences from designed devices and features. Circuit designers will verify a circuit design in order to account for these differences between designed devices and features and the actual devices and features.
In some approaches, circuit designers design each device and feature to account for a worst case process corner. A process corner is a characterization of performance of an actual device or feature relative to other devices or features. In some instances, the worst case process corner is the slow process corner where a produced device operates slower than the designed device or the produced feature transfers a signal slower than the designed feature.